


Pretty Princess

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Sale 2019 [7]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Plug, Ass Play, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Nipple Clamps, Sort Of, dom!reader, princess play, sub!blackbeard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Craig is tired after an entire day of being ridiculed by the guys on base. When he comes home, all you want to do is make him feel pretty.





	Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



“Did you really have to go that far?” James sneers at Craig from behind his intricately decorated mask.

“Says the dude in a leopard suit,” Craig jeers back.

“You’ve got a fucking manbun, I’d say that’s loads worse-” James lunges towards Craig only to be stopped by Gilles.

“Now, now, ladies, you’re both very pretty,” the mountain of a man says in an admonishing manner, lifting the smaller James up by the back of his vest. “Don’t fight yet, we still have to get the results.”

James crosses his arms and pouts, hanging pathetically from Gilles’ grip. “Bollocks. Who gives a damn about a stupid contest, anyway?”

Craig would agree, but Emma, his niece, insisted that her hard work not go to waste. He can still remember her cute voice demanding that he show off her handiwork, the bright pink mufflers that she picked out specifically for him, the sneakers that she decorated, and of course the scarf that she helped her mother make. It feels just like yesterday she was a small babbling baby in his arms, now she’s turning into a force of nature just like her mother.

Still, that doesn’t make his mood any better. The four of them, including Aleksandr, have been suffering the humiliation and embarrassment of parading in these costumes around the base for the better part of a day. Even if it was for a good cause, he’s not sure the dozens of almost-fights are worth it.

In the end, pretty fairy Gilles won by a landslide, somehow making his ridiculous getup look more adorable than cringy, unlike James’ leopard outfit. Aleksandr was deemed too lazy and he himself too simple. Well, at least his prize doesn’t have the words ‘second place’ scribbled all over it so he can still present it to little Emma without worrying about her wrath.

As a parting shot, James yells at him as he gets into his car. “Better get back home before your carriage turns into a pumpkin, ya numpty!”

Without even flinching, Craig pokes his head out the window and yells back, “I ain’t Cinderella, bitch. I’m a goddamn princess! Get it right, peasant!” And proceeds to roar out of the parking lot before he starts dissolving into laughter. It might have been a terrible day, but the fun part was poking at each other.

When he gets home, he makes sure to park in your garage to avoid being seen by your neighbours. It’s one thing to come back in what looks like tactical gear, but another thing completely to be seen wearing bright pink tactical gear and matching sneakers. He would never be caught in such a terrible combination - at least until his niece starts yanking at his beard.

“Welcome home, honey-Oh.” You freeze as you twist around on the couch. “What,” you snort and suppress your laughter, “What are you wearing?”

For a moment, Craig sighs and deflates. Then he straightens his back and pulls his shoulders back. “I am Princess Craig of Fairyland, peasant. Be honoured by my presence, awed by my visage, and humbled that I even deign to step foot inside this abode,” he bellows in a regal tone, striking a pose at the end of it that makes you crumple over in hysterical laughter. “Why do you laugh?” In the blink of an eye, he vaults over the sofa and picks you up, swinging you in his arms. “Ah, you are shocked by how beautiful I am! I understand.” Craig nods sagely and plants a big fat kiss on your lips.

It doesn’t stop the giggles from slipping out, but it does help you focus on him as you wind your arms around his neck and kiss him back. “You’re so ridiculous.”

Craig grins and sets you back down. “Well, my day can’t get any more ridiculous, so why not, right?”

“My poor baby,” you coo up at him and smooth his hair back from his face. “The others been teasing you about it?”

“All goddamn day.” Craig huffs and falls back on the couch, dragging you with him with his hands on your hips. “It’s not that bad.”

Well, there are a lot of things you can say about it, and while bad doesn’t quite cut it, it’s not like it’s not adorable either. “You look cute,” you say and poke his nose, smiling as he perks up. “Like a pretty, pretty princess.”

The tone of your voice changes the mood entirely. Craig bites his lip and rearranges himself so you’re straddling his waist. “I’m not feeling really pretty right now. Maybe you could change that?”

Laughing, you sit upright on his hips and paw at his chest after pushing off his vest. “Hmm, how can I make my princess feel pretty?” You tap your lip and lean over, opening a wooden box sitting on the coffee table. “Maybe a bit of jewellery?” The metal buttplug with a blue jewel on the base glints in the light, its size sure to make your princess feel really good.

Craig appears to be of like mind, his eyes going wide and his lips parting at the sight. Then he nods feverishly. “Oh god, fuck yeah.”

With a grin, you slide off his lap and tug him to his feet. “You need to take your clothes off first, Princess. Can’t get dressed and prettied up when you’re already wearing clothes, now can you?”

“Nope, definitely can’t.” His sentences are hurried, almost mashing together as he strips with military ease, shedding his clothes until he’s completely bare but for a grin on his face. The huge, sun-kissed muscles on his body flex as you arrange him to your liking, rippling under your palm when you push him so he bends over the arm of the sofa. “Carry on, handmaiden.”

“Handmaiden?” You laugh, slicking up your free hand. “Where did you learn that?”

“The posh assholes taught me-!” Craig stops in a choke when you slip a finger inside him without fanfare, the slick sound of lube echoing in the otherwise silent living room. “It’s either that or chambermaidfuckIdon'tremember-” The words rush out of him in a single breath as you slip more fingers inside him, stretching and wriggling all around until he’s got his forehead on his forearms, heavy pants slipping out of him.

“I guess I’ll be your handmaid for the night, Princess,” you purr out. “Don’t worry, Princess, I’ll take good care of you. Starting with draping you in the finest jewellery.” At that, you slick up the plug and swirl the tip at his willing asshole. You can feel the twitching in his hips as you ease the plug bit by bit, watching his greedy ass swallow it until he finally stretches over the thickest part with a loud moan. And then from there, it’s a quick slide as his ass takes it, the jewel gleaming from between his shiny, lubed cheeks. “There, don’t you feel prettier already, Princess?”

Craig pants open-mouthed, drool threatening to drip onto the arm. “Go-oh god, yeah, fuck yeah I’m feeling fucking pretty.” The plug is one of the bigger ones that he can take, one that stretches him sweetly and is at the right length to prod at his prostate no matter how he’s positioned. “Got any more bling to shower on me?”

You blink, then grin. “We do, Princess. Stand straight now, I’ll show you what we have.” When he obeys and turns around, he sees a set of nipple clamps and a bright, jewelled collar with a matching leash in your hands. “We’re going to make you so pretty, Princess.”

“Hurry,” he grunts, folding his arms behind his back reflexively. Maybe he’s falling into character, becoming more demanding the more you simper at him. Or maybe it’s because he’s getting worked up due to the plug pressing against his sweet spot, teasing him and making him want to squirm and rock against the plug.

You tut at him and paw at his chest, squeezing the meat of his tit in your hand so you can get to his nipple. The tan bud hardens under your gaze and provides the perfect nub for your clamp to bite down on. One goes on and he groans, his chest shaking. The other goes on and he’s starting to pant through his nose, his jaw clenched and his eyes fluttering. And you haven’t even gotten to the best part with the collar, though that goes on just as quickly, tightening around his neck until it’s just shy of too tight, just like he likes it. The D ring clinks against the chain of the nipple clamps as you remove one side and thread it through, taking a moment to lick his nipple before you put the clamp back on.

“A-ah!” Craig whimpers when you do that, a glaze coming over his eyes. “M-meanie.”

You pout up at him. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Princess. How about I make it up to you?” With your eyes locked on his, you kiss down his chest, tugging at the chain with your teeth, and make your way down until you reach the wiry hair surrounding the base of his cock. “I’ll have to groom you after this, Princess. But in the meantime…”

And that’s the last thing you say for a while. Can’t talk when your mouth is full of thick, hard cock, now can you?

With his head thrown back and his mouth agape in a loud moan, Craig has to admit that you definitely know how to spoil a princess. Now, if only you’ll let him cum within the next hour!


End file.
